Adventure time: Alpha dog
by Renki Siauda
Summary: The brake up with Flame princess was hard and having this fathers sword destroyed only served to fuel the fire of his rage, an accident in battle changed the coarse of Finns life and unleashed something primal locked deep inside for years and the worst part about it he didn't even know rated M for safety Finn X Marceline later on


Adventure time: Alpha dog

**I don't own ant thing except some of the pre war tech **

**Well I'm back with a new Adventure Time story I hope you like it now on with the show **

Chapter 1 awaken the beast

It had been about a month since Finn and Flame princess had broken up, and Finn had thrown caution to the wind. Looking for any reason to fight had gotten him and the others in to their current predicament he was fighting alongside Jake, Marceline and Princess Bubblegum against a whole hoard of undead. Without his demon blood sword fin would use any weapon the enemy would drop including the spear he was using now.

"What the math there is no end to them" said Finn as he blocked a massive strike from an oversized creature sending him sliding back to the others.

"We have to retreat Finn" called out the candy princess as she destroyed yet another skeleton with her ballblamburgler just as it launched itself at them .

"Sorry guys but for once I agree with Bonnibell" yelled the vampire queen dispatching yet another undead with her Bass battle axe

"Hey we can take them:" shouted fin as he destroyed two more at once shoving the spear through two undead heads.

"Jake what's gotten into Finn he's more vicious tonight" asked Marceline only for Jake to look away nervously at the large full moon hanging low in the sky above the battle. Finn was going head to head with a giant skeleton wielding an axe in one hand and a shield in the other using a spear he had picked up. A loud snap was heard as the others watched on as the massive skeleton's axe cut Finn's spear in half with an upward arc cutting the human from his waist up as it set him flying, crashing to the ground twenty feet away, no one but Jake noticed the thin chain that hit the ground five feet away from the downed human

Seeing that Finn wasn't moving Marceline hit her knees and started to cry over the loss of yet another friend, PB looked away tears in her eyes trying not to lose her composure, and Jake spat out a curse knowing this was not going to be a good thing especially tonight, "Damn it"

"He's dead, no it can't be" the vampire cried out slamming he fists into the ground not wanting to believe what happened.

"No he's not but we have to leave now he won't be able to tell us from them now" Jake said as he picked up the two women and stretched to the top of a mausoleum all the while not taking his eyes off Finn.

"Answers now" demanded both women as they looked angrily at the yellow dog

"You want answers then watch" said Jake as he stared intently at the downed form of his brother. Then it happened Finn bolted upright his face contorted into a silent scream staring at the full moon inside of his head Finn's heart beat became like a loud rhythmic Drum it sounded primal, His eyes went from their normal blue to a golden yellow, his hat was shredded and is hair grew out to mid back and of all color drained from it leaving it a sliver color as steam started coming off his body showing the drastic increase in body temperature. On his hands his nails grew into long black, razor sharp claws, his K9's grew thicker and longer till they poked out from under his lip he then hunched over and his body started to change violently.

"Weriuuolf" Gaspedthe candy princess in German both stunned and slightly angry

"Yes Finn is the last true werewolf" said Jake then pointed to the ground by Finn to the chain that flew off earlier "you see that chain laying over there" he asked both girls nodded "that is pure silver it holds the beast at bay as long as it remains on him" spoke the yellow dog only to be interrupted as Finn let out a loud roaring Howl.

"Rrrraaaaooooooo" howled Finn he was now fully transformed at seven feet tall not overly muscular and streamline for fast movement his legs now resembled a wolves as did his head his normal hair still on his head, but also his body was covered by thick silver fur, behind him was a new thick tail. The newly transformed werewolf shot forward fast dragging his claws along the ground swinging wide Finn ripped the head from his opponent continuing on leaving deep claw marks in a large head stone. He continued tearing the hoard a part mindless and viciously with his claws and fangs which tore through the undead like they weren't even there. Quickly their numbers dropped, until soon enough fin stood alone in the center of the battle field surrounded by the dispatched enemies he had slain. The moon had long since set and the sun was on the rise, as it broke the horizon Finn had reverted to his human form although his hair was a little longer and now instead of a golden color it was a light, almost platinum blond. He was fully nude and asleep on the ground.

"Ok who knew the weenie was that powerful?" Marceline said jokingly while trying to stay in the shade of the mausoleum Jake just nodded dumbly looking at the destruction, while Pb said nothing and just walked off as if in deep thought.

"So can yall drop me by my house Jake its morning and I need sleep" asked the vampire as she found her sun hat and gloves in fins bag.

"Yea we could just stay with you today it is a lot closer the tree fort and I'm rather tired as well" replied the magical dog as he picked up his sleeping brother putting the sleeping young teen on his back. It took two and a half hours to get to Marceline's cave house which they quickly fell into sleeps embrace as the nights activity caught up to them . After about seven hours Finn awoke in Marceline's Spare bed. He was hungry really hungry so he groggily got out of bed realizing he was naked he grabbed a towel from the bathroom and went to fridge. Looking through the contents he instantly finds what he wants and pulled out a ham it was raw but he didn't care much. He had shut the door only to come face to face with Marceline dressed in a black silk night gown that covered to her mid thigh and was low cut in the front. Both just froze

"M-Marcy" Finn stuttered out blushing furiously as a little trickle of blood was running down his nose while he thought to himself 'Damn she looks really hot in that night gown

"Hey you" she replied taking in the new Finn he was slightly taller now around five three or so if she had to guess. His muscles now showed a little he also sported a new scar that went from his left hip to mid chest slight angle he was wearing a towel around his waist. She found him rather good looking fo a fourteen year old

"Um you wouldn't happen to have anything I could wear all my extra clothing in my bag no longer fit me" he asked scratching the back of his head sheepishly blushing slightly at the fact the he was in a towel .

"I think I still have some of Ash's old clothing he left here; I'll go get them for you she answered and went to go get the clothing and also take the chance to change herself. Coming back a few minutes later now dressed in her jeans and a tank top she handed him a brown cardboard box. Finn walked into the bathroom to change into the clothes given to him ten minutes later he came out now wearing a black turtleneck sleeveless shirt, grey jeans and black boots he also tied back his pail blond hair. "Well you look pretty good in those clothes she said taking in his new appearance. Finn then sat down to eat the ham he had pulled out a few minutes before. After he ate Finn and Jake left Marceline's and headed to their home in the grasslands.

Couple days later fin had been adjusting to his werewolf blood the changes were a little difficult at first his strength was hard to get use to without breaking things with the simplest actions, at first most of his senses were stronger than before and some things were harder to deal with but he got used to it quickly the anger was harder to get under control his temperament was fragile at best and more than once did he put his fist through a wall. Currently fin was playing B-mo on the couch when Jake burst through the door to the tree fort "Yo Finn I just found out about this place in the badlands to go explore"

"Cool let's go" replied the pail blond werewolf setting down the controller.

"What time is it" Jake asked excitedly

"Adventure Time!" Finn exclaimed just as excited while fist bumping with his older brother

The two brothers prepared for their adventure into the badlands. Finn had thrown on a fur lined black cloak over his clothing and strapped one of his other standard swords he had from early adventures it was a standard Katana with a black handle and square guard onto his back, and they took off for their newest ad venture. Four hours and twenty minutes to reach the destination that the map pointed to, it was a deserted village built into the side of a red rock canyon walls.

"Now the guy said that this place has some sort of hidden treasure and is filled with traps and monsters." Jake said as he and Finn walked up the stone staircase up to the village. Getting onto the canyon wall after a long climb Finn could see that the buildings were carved directly into and out of the canyon stone. Sniffing around with his advanced sense of smell the young werewolf could tell this place had been abandoned for quite some time.

"Jake this place is huge I think we should split up and look around secretly for a while" said Finn with a board look on his face.

"Ok man whateves" replied Jake as he stretched over to the other side of the canyon where a bridge use to span the canyon. After they separated Finn wandered around until he found a hole in the wall at the back side of the village with stairs leading into the cliff looking down he could see that there were carved stairs going down into a tunnel intrigued Finn started to descend the stairs . As he went further down the stone walls turned to concrete at the very bottom of the stairs was a nearly untouched hall way and at the end there was an open steel door. There was writing on the rusty metal door it read: U.S Military base last stand Nevada. This got Finn interested even further because this meant that this place was pre war and that meant human culture. A few minutes into exploring Finn having found the neat, organized and symmetrical halls of this base rather easy to explore minus the little terror that fell on his head

Flash back 5 min

Finn was making his way through the base headed to the armory following the signs through the enormous base minding his own business when a bright green blob fell from the ceiling landing on his face it scared him at first "What the math was that" he yelled aggravated with his eyes shifting between blue and wolf yellow but he quickly got over it to find that it was just a glowing slime and a small one at that, it even seemed to be smiling at him. As he moved on every so often after that he swore up and down would see a flash of green but every time he tried to look at it disappeared from sight

Flashback end

Finn had almost made it to the armory when he tripped a trap that had been set causing a loud noise. He had thought nothing of the noise until he caught sight of something truly disturbing a small group of chard skeletons each had electronics and metal grafted to them. The creatures were fast, so fast that he had barely any time to react he blocked the first one but the weak katana was unable to take the force of the blow, and shattered. Realizing he was at a disadvantage Finn bolted running for armory he shut the door just in time, the heavy steel door hold them for now but not forever.

"Well Glob damn it now I see why this place is so dangerous those things are dangerous" he said to no one as he wipped the sweat from his brow and continued deeper into the room. His heart dropped when he saw the state of the armory it was mostly barren except for a few locked metal Cache cases. there were four in total, as soon as he touched the first case a red scanner beam passed over him and the case opened revealing a small screen in the top and inside the case was a finger less glove with a touch screen on the inside of the wrist and in the palm a shiny reflective circle, a pair of glasses that on one side you could see through with no difficulty and the other could not, they had black frames and burnt orange lenses, as well as a bit of light grey armor that covered the shoulders and part of the chest. The screen turned on, reveling a stern looking human man with short cut hair in a military officer's uniform

"Welcome soldier welcome to the United States army in this case you will find the new Critical Soldier System or the CSS for short, this pack contains a series T tactical Targeting monitoring and HUD system" he spoke as the monitor showed the glasses, "next we have a model three poly carbon highly flexible self adjusting light armor" he spoke again showing the armor pieces, And finally we have a bio monitoring sub space inventory and information system that comes intact with a holographic AI unit" said the officer displaying the computerized glove this concludes this message Good luck out there soldier and god speed the image saluted Finn then disappeared. Fin then slipped on the armor under his cloak, to his surprise it was really light, next he donned the HUD glasses, and finally he slipped the Ai system on and started it up. On the screen was a gold eagle holding arrows in one hand and olive leaves in the other in a circle with the words U.S Army under it popped up. Then it started to read off his data:

Age: 14

Sex: Male

Species: Human

Sub Species: Werewolf

The a box appeared on the screen it asked him to inter his name so Finn typed his name in. and his palm started glowing as a hologram of a woman appeared over his hand her appearance was around twenty she stood about five inches tall and faded around the knee, and had long hair and light skin though you couldn't tell colors cause she was completely red she was also wearing a skintight suit that covered most of her body

**I wanted to do a good Ad venture time Fan fiction that was on the SiFI side of things I also wanted to display tech that I would have thought would be around when humans destroyed themselves as for why Finns a were wolf you don't really see any in the show and I thought it would be really badass and you know the government would have set up bases and bunkers all over the place **

**Well any way please Read and review please be nice and no flames RS ou**t


End file.
